Son of Luck
by choclatethunder
Summary: A story about an Outside Character I created. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello little balls of life! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Son of Luck<p>

There have always been weird things going on around me. Like the time my 2nd grade teacher got squashed by a closet after she grew donkey feet. Or when a random see-through stranger came up to me, and then got sucked into the ground. I once even found a bronze knife in our backyard, and when I played around with it, I stabbed a big dog that appeared out of the shadow of our house. The dog disintegrated into the dust.

I lived on the Long Island, with my father, a very joyous man with a successful business. We lived in a big mansion, and nothing ever broke in our house, and our electricity never turned off, even when there were blackouts. Weird, huh? I have learned not to ask questions about it, and just be thankful for the fact that we had a nice, peaceful life. Even if I asked, my father always had one answer: that Luck was on our side. I didn't understand it, until one day everything changed.

It was June 4th, a week before my 14th birthday. I was going home from school, listening to Imagine Dragons through my head-phones, when a lady stopped me. She was wearing a giant hood, encompassing most of her head and face, except for her mouth.

"Hello, dear child," She hissed. She. Literally. Hissed. "Come closer, I'll tell you something, demigod."

The last thing I wanted was to come closer to that lady, and whatever a demigod is, I'm not one of them.  
>"I'm not a demigod; I'm just a normal teenager. And I need to go home now, so, if you'll excuse me-"<br>The lady pulled down her hood, and instead of hair, she had snakes. Real, moving, hissing snakes. I jumped back, terrified, and ran into the forest away from that monster-lady. The trees seemed to move their branches to let me pass, and there were no roots or rocks in my path. Even so, I could hear the snakes hissing a few meters away from me. I fell, and just as I was about to get caught, a teenager, I would say about 15 years old, flew through the air like a blonde superman. He landed right in front of me and battled the snake woman, and then used the winds to blast her far away. Then he turned to me and offered his hand.  
>"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, uh, I mean Zeus. "<br>"Like, the Greek god Zeus?" My mind seemed to have exploded. Greek gods didn't exist, it wasn't possible. Why would they keep themselves secret? And, even if they really existed, why hadn't scientists discovered them? And what did _**I **_have to do with any of this?

"So… you expect me to believe that you are a child of Zeus?"

"Do you have another theory?"

"Um… you're a child of Superman?"

He laughed. Okay, maybe my theory wasn't that great…

"Okay, let's assume you _are_ a child of Zeus. Are you a minor god?"

"No, my mother is a mortal. I am half go, and half mortal. So are you."

"Wait, so one of my parents is a god?" Dad always said that Mom left us, but I knew he didn't tell me the whole truth. So could it be…?

"So… my Mom is a goddess?

"Quite possibly. How old are you?

"Well, almost 14"

"You should have been claimed a year ago…"

"What's claimed?"

"It's when you get recognized as a child of one of the gods. Anyways, I should take you to camp."

"But Dad-"

"You can call your father from the Camp. Also, you should probably take off those headphones."

Oh right… how did they stay on all of this time? I must've been lucky…

"Here, wait, I want to finish this song."

Jason rolled his eyes and gestured for me to follow him. He went through the woods and then through a small creek. Then we reached a clearing.

"And this is Camp Half-Blood."

My eyes widened. This place was HUGE. There was a big house that seemed to be the main building of the camp. Near where Jason and I were standing was a training arena, where 2 campers, a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes and a girl with blond hair and stormy gray eyes were fighting. I watched as they slashed, parried, and blocked perfectly, neither of them seemed to be winning. They moved perfectly, like a clock. It was as if they knew what the other was going to do before they start doing it. There were about 50 cabins, each one of them unique. There was one that was dark red and had barbed wire on the top of the cabin. Another one was black and gloomy, and all the shadows seemed to reach towards it. One was colourful and rainbow-y.

"Those cabins each represent a god."

I wondered which one I belonged to. None of them felt like the right place. _What if I actually am not a demigod?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! The first reviewers can make up their own characters and I'll try to add them. I need 2 characters, meaning at least 2 reviews for the next chapters :D Okay, see you!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I decided that I will take in ideas for events you want to see, and just random ideas. Sorry for the horrible beginning to this chapter. **

"Welcome to the camp, child." I whirled around and saw an old man in a wheelchair.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Call me Chiron. I am the camp activities director. I supervise most of the activities around here. I'll let someone show you around. Jason, I believe you're sword fighting after Percy and Annabeth."

"Yes Chiron."

Chiron wheeled himself to the arena and came back with a girl that looked about 2 years older than me. She had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. She held out her hand.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Ayers Faustus. Are you related to Tristan McClean?"

She rolled her eyes, but answered anyways.

"Yeah, he's my dad."

So here I was, talking to a daughter of a really famous actor and the goddess of love. Lucky me, I guess.

"So, I'll show you around the camp."

Piper showed me the climbing wall with lava, and each cabin. I thought the Hades, Hecate, and Hephaestus cabins looked cool. But none of them felt like home.

Piper also showed me the dining pavilion. I was really excited about trying out the magic that key new have any food I wanted. Also I might get claimed, and that would most likely be good. After she showed me the camp, she brought me to the armoury. I decided that I felt more comfortable with a bow and arrow. Then Piper had to leave to solve a conflict between two campers, an angry girl who Piper called Clarrise, and a dark boy who had a wicked sword at his side.

I wandered around the camp and looked around, and then went into the forest. I walked a further in and found a good place to sit. It was completely covered from sight by branches, leaves, rocks, vines, you know, nature stuff. The ground looked like a soft green carpet, and the grass seemed to call out to me, beckoning for me to lie down. I obliged, and looked up at the blue sky. Puffy white clouds floated here and there. My eyes started to get heavy, and I drifted off into sleep. In the distance, black smoke curled up, staining the picture-perfect sky.

**Sorry, cliffy… what do you think happened? Please review and tell me what you think! I still need the OC characters, and I would like for them to be children of the minor gods. Please PM or review if you want to contribute a character! I will definitely need 2 for the next chapter. No updates till I get them. Also, if you contribute a character, you should remember that I am allowed to change them if so needed. Okay, see ya!**


End file.
